Ready, Set, Don't Go
by FallenAngelsFeelNoLove
Summary: FemNaru- Teisei finds out the reason as to why everyone in Konoha hates her and wants to leave. Iruka helps her out. Iruka/FemNaru It's totally father daughter. Don't get any ideas, pervs! Songfic-Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus


Hey people!

Fallen is back again! And with another Songfic! Yay for songfics!!! xD

Summary: FemNaru- Teisei finally found out why she was so hated in Konoha. She really wants to leave but she doesn't want to hurt Iruka. But since her teammates hurt her so much she thinks it's the best thing to do. Songfic Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus

Disclaimer: I DO OWN NARUTO! *evil laughter* *Thunder claps and lightning flashes* MWAHAHA!!!

Men in black suits appear

Man 1: *Evily* what did you say?

Fallen: Uh… Nothing? *whistles innocently*

Man 2: I don't think so…

Man 3: You're coming with us… Heh. Heh…

Fallen: WHAT! *men drag her away* I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

~Hours Later~

Fallen: Well, that was hard…. Anyways, as I just learned, contrary to popular belief (or just mine…), I do not own Naruto. Pity… Oh the ideas…. *evil laughter*

But, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!!!

*~*~*~*

Ready, Set, Don't Go

*~*~*~*

"Demon!"

"Get away!"

"Your not wanted"

"Just go!"

"Get away from me!"

"DIE!"

*~*~*~*

The voices followed Teisei wherever she went. Those hateful looks, the screams. The voices wouldn't leave her alone. She had just found out that she was the demon container for Kyuubi and that's why everyone in the village hated her.

She found out that she was a demon container and stupidlyand just like that all her friends ditched her. It was like they had never even loved her to begin with.

*~*~*~*

~Flashback~

"But the Kyuubi died. The Forth killed him… what are you talking about, Tusnada-baachan?" Teisei asked confused.

"Teisei, I'm about to tell you an 18 year old secret. It's your choice whether you tell your friends or not. I'm not pushing you to do either. Just do what your heart tells you." Tusnade was so serious that it was seriously freaking Teisei out.

"Tusnade, stop being so serious! You're scaring me…" Teisei was only slightly serious about that. She and Tusnade had a sort of love/hate relationship, mostly love but a little hate when Teisei was annoying the shit out of her.

"Well, excuse you. But this is a serious matter. This secret deals with your standing in the village. So, Teisei, have you ever wondered why all the villagers hate you so much?" Tusnade felt bad asking that question as soon as she saw the smile fall from Teisei's face.

"Yeah, a little…" Teisei murmured.

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"I thought it was because I was born October 10th"

"The answer to that is yes and no."

"WHAT!" Teisei exclaimed. "How can it be both answers?"

"I was about to get to that, BEFORE you interrupted."

Teisei smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Baa-chan"

"DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN!"

"Weren't you going to tell me why everyone hated me so much?" Teisei asked before Tusnade could find something to throw at her head.

"Oh yeah… That…"

Teisei sweatdropped. This woman was the hokage?

"What were you saying?" Teisei enquired.

"I was saying, you…" A knock on the door interrupted the women. "Come in you imbecile!" Tusnade exclaimed angrily.

A nervous chunin opened the door. "Tusnade-sama, there are some papers you need to sign."

"HELL NO!" Screamed the hokage. "Get out of my room." And to finish that, Tusnade threw an empty sake bottle at the unfortunate chunnin.

"Um… you should go" Teisei said to the chunnin.

"Yeah," he muttered, backing out of the door slowly. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"OK Baa-chan., Lets get down to business… TELL ME WHY THE HELL EVERYONE HATES ME!"

The room was silent.

Tusnade sighed. "I have to tell you sometime… Anyways, since the Kyuubi no Youko is one of the nine bijuus, and the most powerful one, he could not be killed. He could only be sealed inside a newborn baby whose charka coils haven't been formed yet. Are you following me, Teisei?"

Teisei was silent. "The Kyuubi no Youko is sealed in me, isn't he?"

"He is… I'm sorry, Teisei. I'm so sorry. But he is…"

~End Fashback~

*~*~*~*

And then Teisei had made the mistake to tell her so-called-friends about Kuyybi.

She thought they would understand her, know it wasn't her fault, believe her. But fate never works out how you want it to.

*~*~*~*

~Flashback~

Teisei sighed. This was turning out to be harder then she had anticipated. She didn't know how to start telling her teammates that she was the demon container for the Kyuubi. "Just start with the truth. Just start with the god damn truth." She murmured to herself

"What was that, Teisei?" Sakura enquired.

"Ah nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Oh. OK" Sakura was worried. Teisei was never this quiet and pensive. It was kind of unnerving.

"Um. Guys?" Teisei had Sakura and Sasuke's attention promptly. "I have something important to tell you."

"Well, get on with it," Sasuke still had a stick up his ass. Even after all these years of knowing Teisei. That poor, poor man.

"I'm GOING!" Teisei snapped. "Gimme a minute"

"Hn. Take your time. Its not like I have anywhere else to be right now." Teisei was pissed. She has something important to tell her team and they weren't listening to her. Talk about disrespect.

"So, you guys know about the Kyuubi, right?" Teisei asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course. We learned about him at the acadmey. Iruka-sense taught us about him. Didn't the fourth kill him?" Sakura used every chance she got to make herself look better in the eyes of Sasuke. Which still wasn't working, unfortunately.

"Well, that's not entirely correct…"Teisei was nervous about telling them anymore. But they were a team and Sasuke and Sakura had a right to know.

"What do you mean, Teisei?" Sakura was confused. She thought she knew everything about the tailed demons.

"The only way to get rid of a tailed demon is to seal it into a newborn child, but at the cost of your own life. By the way, have you ever wondered why everyone hates me so much?"

"Ohmigawd. You're a demon container, aren't you?" Sakura was freaking out inside but kept a carefully nutural face till she found out what the hell was going on.

Teisei looked downcast. "Yeah, I am…"

"YOU DEMON! Oh gawd. You were near me. We shared a tent. Ohmigawd. We're all going to DIE!"

"Sakura, it's ok. I wont kill you." Teisei went to go hug Sakura, but instead of being accepted, she was pushed away.

"Get away from me, you demon!" Sakura ran off crying, leaving Sasuke and Teisei in the training grounds.

"That demon is probably the only reason you beat me the other day." Saskue paused. "Weakling." Then he walked out of the clearing, leaving Teisei to her thoughts.

"Well, that didn't quite go as planed…" She tried to smile through her pain. Hold her head up high. But it was too much to bear, a tiny part of her ran away with the rest of her team. And so, Teisei cried.

~End Flashback~

*~*~*~*

Teisei found herself walking through the village. Everywhere she went, voices followed. Now that the law was broken, people could talk about the Kuyybi sealing. And they did. A lot. It was painful to hear. Teisei walked faster to get away from all of them and their hurtful tones. Suddenly she realized she was in front of Iruka-sensi's house. She smiled softly. Iruka-sensi would always love her. Someone who would always be there for her, what ever happened. To which she was grateful for.

"Iruka-sensi? Are you home?" Teisei called softly.

"Hai Teisei-chan, I'm here." Upon opening the door and seeing Teisei's tearstained face he asked "Teisei-chan! Whats wrong?"

Teisei fell into his arms, crying. "You were right, Iruka-sensi. You were right…" she sobbed.

"Teisei-chan! Talk to me! Whats wrong?" Iruka was panicking inside. This was the first time he had seen Teisei crying, or being anything but happy, for that matter…

"They hate me now! Iruka-sensi! You were right. You're always right. I shouldn't have told them! Now everyone hates me!" Teisei was in hysterics.

"Calm down Teisei. It's OK. It will all be OK. Just wait."

"It will never be OK, Iruka-sensi! It will never go back to normal! They all hate me, now…"

"Teisei-chan. There must be something we can do…" Iruka felt helpless. He felt he couldn't do anything to lessen Teisei's pain.

"I have an idea, Iruka-sensi," Teisei murmured.

"What is it Teisei-chan?"

"I could leave."

"NO! Teisei-chan! Don't leave." Iruka begged.

"Think of it as a training trip, OK, Iruka-sensi? I have to do this. I can't stay here anymore. But I'll train and get strong and make you proud"

Iruka felt tears form in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

*~*~*~*

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are_

*~*~*~*

Iruka walked Teisei to her apartment so she could pack for her trip.

"I really wish you wouldn't leave, Teisei-chan. We could figure something out, couldn't we?" Iruka pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensi. But I have to leave."

Silently they walked into Teisei's apartment so they could pack for Teisei's training trip.

Later that day, Iruka and Teisei were all done packing all Teisei's possessions into scrolls and into a pack.

"Thanks Iruka-sensi. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm glad I could help you, Teisei-chan."

*~*~*~*

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_

_Nothing left to pack_

_There ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God I gotta be strong_

*~*~*~*

"Ah. I can't wait. I'll finally be free." Teisei whispered.

"Will you come back, Teisei-chan?"

"For you, Iruka-sensi, I'd do anything."

"Then don't go! Please? Please stay, Teisei-chan! It's dangerous out there. You could get killed!"

"It's all part of life, Iruka-sensi. I have to go."

Iruka sighed sadly. He couldn't say or do anything to change her mind. He didn't want Teisei to go because he was worried she would get killed. There were lots of dangerous people after the tailed beasts.

"Oh. This will be great." Teisei muttered. "Finally free. Just what I've always wanted. Free from hateful stared and the voices."

"What did you say, Teisei-chan?"

"Nothing, Iruka-sensi,"

*~*~*~*

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

*~*~*~*

"As soon as I talk to Tusnade-baa-chan, I'll be able to leave. Isn't it exciting, Iruka-sensi?" Teisei was happy to be getting out of this hell she had called home for the past 18 years of her life. But Iruka's face just went from sad to sadder. "Are you OK Iruka-sensi?" she asked.

"I would feel better if you didn't leave at all Teisei-chan" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensi. But as I told you before, I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"OK Teisei-chan. Whatever makes you happy." Iruka smiled but the whole world could tell it was fake. He knew it was time for Teisei to leave. She had thought about it before but didn't because she had people who cared about her. But that's in the past and most of those people betrayed her. Teisei was broken inside. She had to leave or else she may break completely.

*~*~*~*

_She says things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

*~*~*~*

Tusnada looked extremely serious. "Are you sure this is what you want, Teisei?"

"Yes Tusnade-baa-chan. I can't stay here anymore. I'll go crazy!" Teisei looked at Tusnade earnestly, hoping that she would agree to letting her leave Konoha.

"As much as I hate for you to leave, I truly think it's the best thing we can do for you."

Teisei squealed and launched herself at Tusnade. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Make me proud, gaki."

*~*~*~*

Teisei stood in front of the entrance to Konoha. Iruka was standing next to her, close to tears.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Teisei tried to put on a brave face but was failing horribly.

"So it would seem." Iruka was trying his hardest to hold back his tears but one slipped out unwittingly.

"Iruka-sensi! Don't cry! You'll see me again someday! Don't worry."

Iruka opened his arms for a hug and Teisei ran into them, crying.

"I don't know if I can do this, Iruka-sensi"

"You can, and you will. And you will come back someday." Iruka said just what Teisei wanted to hear and with one last sniffle she stepped out of the hug,

"Until next time, Iruka-tousan." Teisei smiled sadly and walked out of the gates. She didn't look back because she knew that if she did, she would run back to Iruka and never leave Konoha. But she had to leave, so she would. And she would come back someday,

*~*~*~*

Back at the gates, Iruka watched the retreating form of Teisei. "Did she just call me tousan?" he said softly to himself. "Until next time, Teisei."

Then Iruka walked back towards his house, sadness making him walk more slowly then usual.

Iruka looked back towards the gates again. "Until next time, Teisei. Until next time."

*~*~*~*

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that_

_open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Please don't go_

_Don't go_

_Don't go_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

*~*~*~*

END

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review!

I'm debating whether to keep this as a one shot or make it a two-shot where Teisei eventually comes back to Konoha.

Review or leave a PM and tell me what you think!!

Until next time =)

Fallen


End file.
